


On the ship

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Кролл атакует Йорктаун, Джим атакует Кролла, а на небольшом корабле бушуют страсти.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	On the ship

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена к Star Trek Beyond (см. краткое содержание)

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь, Спок?

— Но вы же сами предложили поменяться местами, — Спок уже отошёл от монитора и почти обогнул Маккоя, как корабль в очередной раз тряхнуло.

— Да, но я не это имел в виду!

— Однако если ваше предложение ещё в силе…

— Спок, заткнись! И отпусти мою ногу, — вызверился Маккой, стараясь сохранить управление.

— Боюсь, это будет затруднительно, доктор, — ответил коммандер, вопреки логике прижимаясь ближе.

— Что значит затруднительно? А ну вернись обратно, — Маккой постарался скинуть ладонь Спока со своего бедра, но потерпел неудачу.

— При такой скорости я рискую потерять равновесие.

— Ах ты чёрт! — выругался Маккой. Очередной резкий поворот едва не заставил потерять равновесие и его.

Преследовать Кролла становилось труднее, каждый следующий поворот был опаснее, чем предыдущий, и близость Спока совершенно не добавляла ясности мыслям.

— Перехватить все три корабля невозможно, — сообщил Спок, и вскоре из динамиков раздался взволнованный голос Кирка:

— Боунз, впереди городская площадь. Убедись, что Кролл летит туда.

— Зачем?

— Просто сделай это.

— Сделай это, сделай то… — буркнул себе под нос Маккой, продолжая преследование. — Спок, скажи, тебе обязательно…

Ему не удалось закончить вопрос. Неожиданно вынырнувший из-под воды «Франклин» создал преграду для кораблей Кролла, и Маккой с облегчением выдохнул, уводя свой корабль в сторону и сбрасывая скорость.

— Отличная работа, Боунз, — донеслось из динамиков.

— Спасибо, Джим. Теперь бы понять, как посадить эту штуку.

— Я помогу, — мгновенно отреагировал Спок, переместил ладонь выше и, подтянувшись, уселся позади Маккоя на место пилота.

— Эй, эта лошадка рассчитана на одного.

— Я знаю, доктор, — Спок невозмутимо прижался к его спине и положил свои пальцы поверх его, корректируя направление движения корабля.

Маккой не был готов к такому тесному контакту со Споку. По правде сказать, ему изначально не нравилась вся эта затея. И теперь, когда Спок в прямом смысле дышал ему в шею, она нравилась ему ещё меньше.

— Чего вы боитесь? — вдруг спросил Спок, опаляя его своим горячим дыханием.

— Да с чего ты взял…

— Вы слишком напряжены, доктор.

— Может быть, потому, что эта жестянка в любой момент разобьётся?

— Я так не думаю, — Спок не стал уточнять, с какой частью высказывания он не согласен, но Маккой чувствовал, что тот его раскусил.

Их корабль по-прежнему болтался в воздухе, и, несмотря на относительно безопасную траекторию, садиться не собирался.

— Полагаю, вы уже можете перевести корабль на автоматическое управление, — подсказал Спок.

— Так здесь есть грёбаный автопилот? Нельзя было сразу об этом сказать?

— Это было бы неэффективно, — Спок наклонился всем корпусом и сам переключил режим на приборной панели.

— Зато эффективно было бы тут убиться! Прямо посреди космоса! Или, ещё лучше, врезаться в какой-нибудь небоскрёб на этой чудовищной Звёздной базе, — Маккой развернулся, закипая от возмущения. — Да нас собирали бы по кусочкам, и если ты думаешь, что вулканская задница сильно отличается от человеческой… — он не успел развить свою мысль, потому что Спок оборвал его, резко толкнувшись вперёд и заткнув ему рот поцелуем.

— Ты что творишь, гоблин несчастный? — взвился Маккой, инстинктивно подаваясь навстречу.

— Это был самый действенный способ заставить вас замолчать.

— Ах так? — всё ещё возмущённый, Маккой кинулся в наступление и возвратил поцелуй с удвоенной силой.

Они столкнулись зубами, но обошлось без неловкой паузы, и не успел Маккой сообразить, что к чему, как с удивлением обнаружил ладони Спока под своей форменкой.

Корабль опять затрясло, он пугающе накренился вбок, а Спок внезапно зажмурился и пошатнулся.

— Спок? Мать твою, Спок, ты живой?

Вместо ответа Спок прохрипел что-то невнятное и только сильнее прижал Маккоя к себе.

Сам же Маккой в этот момент уже сражался с застёжкой на старомодной — доисторической! — форме Звёздного флота и сыпал проклятьями.

— Руки бы оторвать тем, кто придумал это шмотьё. Как эта чёртова штука снимается?..

Наконец упрямая молния поддалась, Леонард дёрнул комбинезон вниз, а затем торопливо стянул со Спока футболку и принялся осматривать рану. Не обнаружив кровотечения и не найдя других повреждений, он со вздохом уткнулся Споку в ключицу и оцепенел.

Возможно, он просто сошёл с ума, потому что других объяснений происходящему у него не было. Спок, обычно высокомерный и ледяной, как пещеры Андории, сейчас увлечённо лапал его за задницу, тяжело дышал и был явно не против продолжить начатое.

— Леонард, — прошептал Спок, хватая его руку и направляя вниз, где под плотной форменной тканью безошибочно угадывались очертания выдающегося вулканского достоинства.

— Вот же чёрт… Спок, по-моему, ты опять не в себе. — Леонард хорошо помнил случившееся на Альтамиде.

— Уверяю вас, доктор, я в полном порядке, — произнёс Спок, пристально глядя ему в глаза, — как и вы.

— И это ты называешь в порядке?

Уж кто-кто, а Маккой точно не был в порядке, его изрядно потряхивало, и вовсе не оттого, что их несло по просторам Йорктауна. Поэтому, когда Спок в очередной раз огладил его ягодицы, он не выдержал и яростно притянул Спока к себе, впиваясь в губы долгим настойчивым поцелуем, а затем одним резким движением опустил руку и обхватил истекающий влагой член, чувствуя, как неотвратимо растёт напряжение и рушатся последние стены, возводимые им с такой тщательностью.

Спок подрагивал и стонал, подставляясь под частые поцелуи, его член приятно скользил в руке, и Леонард хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Сам он уже давно потерял всякий счёт времени и был возбуждён ничуть не меньше, чем Спок, поэтому не возражал, когда тот ловко расстегнул его брюки и стал повторять его собственные движения.

— Ты дьявол в вулканском обличии, знаешь, — выдохнул он, подстраиваясь под одинаковый ритм.

— Не самая точная метафора, — сбивчиво пробормотал Спок.

— Более, чем точная.

Тесный корабль не располагал к продолжительным ласкам, да и место пилота было явно мало для двоих. Леонард соскочил на пол и, развернув Спока вдоль сидения, встал у него между ног. Теперь ему открывался отличный обзор на бледную кожу и плотные мышцы, на грудь, и предплечья, и мерно покачивающийся член. Было бы глупо не использовать такую возможность.

Одной рукой подрачивая себе, другой он поглаживал Спока, то ведя раскрытой ладонью по стволу, то касаясь большим пальцем головки. Спок лежал почти неподвижно, крепко держась за неустойчивое сиденье, и тяжело дышал, иногда срываясь на хриплые стоны. К тому моменту, когда Маккой крепко сжал его член и начал резко двигать им вверх и вниз, стоны стали значительно громче, зрачки Спока заметно расширились, а от прежней невозмутимости не осталось и следа. Теперь он толкался навстречу, вскидывал бёдра при каждом рывке и разве что не рычал. Маккой чувствовал приближение его оргазма так же остро, как своего, и только сильней распалялся, зная, что они оба на грани. В последний раз дёрнув рукой, он припал к члену Спока губами, и солёная, вязкая сперма тут же заполнила рот. Подняв взгляд, Леонард увидел на лице Спока весь спектр эмоций, которые тот обычно скрывал. Его широко распахнутые глаза и приоткрытые губы говорили о многом. Маккой шумно сглотнул, ошарашенный внезапным открытием: Спок настолько чувствителен, что ни один человек с ним не может сравниться, и теперь, когда Леонард посвящён в эту тайну, ничего не будет, как прежде.

Маккой выпрямился и попробовал отдышаться. Кое-как приведя в порядок себя (что было сложно за неимением нормальных средств гигиены), он помог встать и одеться Споку. Тот был немного дезориентирован, но выглядел определённо умиротворённым.

— Ты как, Спок? — поинтересовался Маккой скорее для верности.

— Моё состояние удовлетворительно.

Леонард усмехнулся:

— Значит, твоё занудство со спермотоксикозом не связано. А жаль. Так и запишем: лечение не помогло.

Спок вопросительно приподнял бровь, но спорить отчего-то не стал.

— Леонард, я думаю, вам стоит вернуться обратно, — он покосился на место пилота и — Маккой мог поклясться! — на мгновение позеленел. — Я вижу внизу капитана, и он… падает.

— Проклятье! — Маккой тут же взобрался наверх и направил корабль в сторону Джима. — Лови его, Спок! Как угодно, но знай, что иначе я оторву твои уши и не только их, — пригрозил Маккой, идя на снижение и открывая люк.

И пусть Спок почти не верил в везение, сегодня ему невообразимо везло, а значит, и миссия по спасению Джима была обречена на успех.

Как только капитан при помощи Спока оказался внутри и створки люка захлопнулись, Маккой издал победоносный крик, уводя корабль куда подальше.

— Что бы я делал без тебя, Спок, — с облегчением вздохнул Джим, откидываясь назад и прислоняясь к стене, а потом перевёл недоверчивый взгляд со Спока на Боунза и заметил:

— Странно, что вы не поубивали друг друга. Минутку… — он осмотрелся и изумлённо приоткрыл рот.

На лице Боунза сияла улыбка, Спок был похож на растрёпанного воробья, а вместе они выглядели как парочка заговорщиков, хранящих великую тайну.

— Итак, кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, что я пропустил?

— Замолчи, Джим.

— Капитан, данная информация не несёт практической пользы, — начали они одновременно.

— Стоп, стоп, — Джим замахал руками, — можете не продолжать. Но обещайте, в следующий раз подождёте меня.

— Джим! Ты ведь сейчас пошутил, правда? — обеспокоенно уточнил Маккой.

— Не думаю, доктор, что капитан серьёзен в своих намерениях, — согласился с ним Спок.

Но Джим лишь улыбнулся, почему-то уверенный, что следующий раз наступит совсем скоро.


End file.
